Meet the families: A Rise of the Guardians and Frozen crossover
by Princess Mia716
Summary: There really isn't a storyline to this. Just some OCs and lots of fun one shots and such! Includes the Guardians, Jack Frost, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and their kids! Just some stories on what happens when both of Jack's families meet, and hang out. Enjoy! And please review! Always appreciated! P.S. I only own my OCs. I don't own anything else!


Chapter 1

**A/N: So as you probably know, this is a series of one shots about the Guardians, and Jack and Elsa's kids along with Anna and Kristoff's. I hope you like it!**

"Get down here Frostbite!" Bunny shouted. The Guardians were trying to have at least one meeting where Jack and Bunny didn't get into a fight, but unfortunately that was too much to ask. Jack had started it by calling Bunny, Kangaroo (which he always did.) and Bunny got mad, and Jack did to and well, you really don't want to know.

Suddenly, dandelion fuzzies (you know what dandelions look like before they get yellow?) started floating in the room. Everyone stopped and stared at the open window that they were coming in from. They heard a musical laugh, and a girl flew in through the window. She looked to be about 15, with chocolate brown hair cut short (like Rapunzel's haircut) and a light gray dress that went down a little past her knees. She also wore a transparent light gray cape that went down to her mid back, and no shoes, and her eyes were an icy blue.

She also had a headband around her head, with a few different colored feathers attached. All of the Guardians looked confused, but Jack just looked bewildered.

"Riley?" he asked.

"RILEY?" all the other Guardians yelled, they didn't know who this girl was, but they weren't expecting _Jack_ to know her.

"Hi!" the girl chirped. Jack flew down from the rafters. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Mom told me to come get you. She said it's important." Riley said, trying to hold back a few giggles. Jack looked skeptic, but went anyways. "Alright. Don't be too long here." he said, and flew out.

Once he was out of earshot, the girl burst into a fit of giggles. "Um, excuse me?" Tooth asked, flitting over to the girl. "Yes?" Riley asked.

"I was just wondering how you know Jack. Are you one of his Seasonal or Elemental siblings or something?"

Riley stared at her before bursting into laughter. "What? What is so funny?" North asked. Riley quickly recovered. "Jack isn't my brother. He's my_ dad_."

"Frostbite's got a kid?" Bunny asked. He couldn't believe it. Riley held up a finger. "No, no. Kids. As in, more than one." she explained. The Guardians were silent for a moment.

"Why did he have to go home?" Riley asked, translating Sandy's thoughts. Sandy nodded. "Good question, Uncle Sandy. Well we usually have a big snowball fight or paintball game a few times a year, but we try to make it a surprise for Dad. By my guess, he's almost there, so we have to hurry. If you guys want to come that is. I'm sure Mom won't mind. And my cousins and Aunt and Uncle are coming over too."

"We'd love to come!" Tooth squealed. "Great! Okay, well flying would take too long and we'd be late, so lets just use my form of teleportation." Riley said excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, telepo-" Bunny started, but was cut off once they disappeared in a puff of dandelions.

...

Once they arrived, the Guardians were awestruck. They were on the top of a mountain, and there, built into the side of the mountain, was a beautiful ice castle. The sun hit it perfectly, so it looked like billions of jewels. But something about this place seemed familiar to Tooth.

"Riley? Who is your mother exactly?" She asked as they started walking up the steps. "Queen Elsa, of Arendelle. But now she's just Elsa because we're spirits. The citizens of Arendelle are lucky enough that they believe in magic, so they can see all of us." Riley said.

As they neared the top, the Guardians were starting to wonder how a girl that small could open a door that big. To their surprise, she knocked on it to a tune, and a giant ice monster opened it. The Guardians looked like they were going to be ready to attack, but then Riley ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Hi Marshmallow!" she squealed.

Riley then motioned for the Guardians to come inside. Marshmallow looked like he was going to rip their heads off, but Riley quickly stopped him. "It's okay Marshmallow, they're friends. Well, Dad's friends, but still. They're nice." she said. Marshmallow immediately calmed down and walked back inside.

"Mom! I'm home! And the Guardians are here too!" Riley yelled. They heard a funny laugh, and a snowman came running down the staircase. "Riley! You're back!" he yelled, and barreled into her for a hug. "Yeah, sorry I was gone so long, but hey, the world needs wind!" she giggled.

"You have wind powers?" Bunny asked. Riley stood up. "Of course. It was a gift from Wind. And my brother and sister have water powers because my mom thawed the kingdom with love after accidentally trapping it in an eternal winter." she explained.

"Riley?" a voice asked. "Down here Mom!" she called. Suddenly a woman with platinum blonde hair tied into a braid appeared. She wore a light blue long sleeved sweater, and a pair of black leggings, along with a pair of light blue converse.

"Hey Mom!" Riley said, and she bounded over and gave her a hug. "Hi honey. I haven't seen you in a week, are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Just got a little sidetracked." Riley smiled.

"Alright, well your father should be home soon. Go put on some more comfortable clothes and we can get started." she said. "Okay! And can the Guardians join?" Riley called over her shoulder. Elsa gave a little chuckle. "Of course." she said.

Once Riley disappeared, Elsa turned to the Guardians. "Nice to see you again too, Sandy." she smiled. The Guardians turned to Sandy. "You guys know each other?" they asked. Sandy nodded and signed "_Of course. Didn't you hear Riley call me Uncle Sandy?"_

"Yeah. The kids have taken up calling him Uncle, which I find really sweet, considering you guys are like Jack's family too." Elsa said.

"Speaking of the kids, Riley said she had a brother and sister. Where are they? We'd love to meet them." Tooth said. "Oh they're probably hiding. They like to ambush him. They're cousins should be here soon too." Elsa explained. "Jack should almost be here, so lets get into hiding spots as well." She said, and led them down the staircase, with Olaf and Marshmallow trailing behind.

As soon as they got to the bottom, Marshmallow settled at the bottom of the staircase, making himself look like a big pile of snow. Olaf waddled over to a tree and sat down at the bottom of it, then Elsa made snow cover him so he looked like a pile of snow as well, only he had eye holes and his hair was sticking out.

Everyone else took various positions in the field. Tooth flew into a tree, and so did Sandy. North hid behind Marshmallow, and Bunny dug a hole and Elsa filled it with snow, but left eye holes.

Elsa then ran off into her own hiding space, just in time too. Only mere moments after she hid, Jack came flying into the area. "Elsa!" Jack called. "Elsa where are you?" he yelled, looking around with a sly grin on his face. He kept walking around and stopped in the middle of the clearing by the stairs. His grin widened. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" he asked.

Suddenly, everyone popped out and started pelting him with snowballs. "It doesn't have to be a snowman." he laughed while dodging them.

The snowball fight went from everyone against Jack, to boys against girls. The Guardians noticed two other people join with them, and they assumed that they were Riley's brother and sister. The boys against girls war went on for a while, until someone showed up.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!"

Everyone's head turned to see Anna and Kristoff arriving with three teenage girls. It was quiet for a moment before Jack shouted "Get them!". Within seconds, the family was dripping wet, like everyone else. One of the girls, with strawberry blonde hair in a low bun looked somewhat mad. "I'm tired of being wet and cold. Kids against parents!" she yelled, and happily threw a snowball in both of her parents' faces, along with her sisters, before running and joining her cousins.

The kids immediately set to work making a fort. As did the Guardians, and the other adults. But, it turned into more of a threeway fight, so everyone needed more than one wall to hide behind.

"Amber! Stop melting the fort!" a platinum blonde girl yelled. "I'm sorry Emma, but you know I don't like the cold! Kinda part of being a fire elemental!" the strawberry blonde teenager, Amber, yelled.

"Just try to control it!" the boy yelled. "Aye, aye captain!" Amber yelled back. Suddenly, all the teenagers turned to each other with giant smiles on their faces. "Conceal don't feel!" they shouted, and laughed as they turned back towards everyone else.

"Don't use your powers unless we give the signal!" Riley yelled. The Guardians were surprised that they had done this so many times they had signals. After an hour of getting beat by the kids, Jack leapt up in the air and shouted "Alliance!" and morphed the adults' fort with the Guardians fort, so they had one super fort.

The kids started panicking. "Conceal don't feel don't let them know!" a dirty blonde girl yelled. "Well now they know!" a black haired girl yelled back. "LET IT GO!" they all shouted.

"Elsa! They used the signal!" Anna shouted.

"Keep going!" her sister shouted back. Elsa made a giant snowball over her head, and handed it to Marshmallow, who launched it at the teenagers.

"Amber!" they shouted. "On it!" Amber yelled back, as she shot fire from her hand at the snowball. It exploded and started to rain down, but Emma and her brother stopped it, and launched it back at the adults, drenching them. The kids spun around and gave each other a high five in mid air and spun back around.

"Alright fine, you guys win." Elsa said laughing with her hands up defensively. "Yes!" the kids cheered.

"How about we head inside for some hot chocolate?" Jack suggested. "Or," North started, "we could go to North Pole!"

The faces the kids made were hysterical. They all had wide eyes, and jaws dropped. "Could we really?" "Please mom?" "Yeah please!?" they all started begging their parents at once. "As long as North is fine with it." Kristoff said, as the others agreed.

"Of course I am fine with it, I suggested it! Come! To the sleigh!" he bellowed, and rushed off to the sleigh, with the kids running after him, and the Guardians and parents walking behind.

The kids were practically bouncing up and down in the sleigh with excitement as they waited for everyone to hurry up and board.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" a black haired girl chanted. Finally, everyone was on board. North snapped the reins, and they were off.

Moments later, they were at the Pole, and the kids rushed inside to explore. "Whoa kids! Wait up!" Anna called. The teenagers skidded to a stop and bumped into each other. "Sorry." A dirty blonde haired girl said.

"Come. Den is this way." North said, steering everyone in the direction of the den. Once settled, they decided to introduce themselves.

"Okay well, these three kiddos are mine and Elsa's." Jack said gesturing to the platinum headed girl and boy, and Riley. "And those are their cousins." Jack gestured to the remaining three girls.

"I'm Riley! But you already knew that. But I have the power of wind and air." Riley explained. "I'm Henry." the platinum blonde boy said. "And I'm Emma, and we're twins. We have water powers." Emma explained.

"Amber, and I'm a fire elemental." the strawberry blonde said. "I'm Hazel! And I'm an earth elemental." the dirty blonde said. "And my name is Melanie, though people call me Lanie, or Marly. I also control the Aurora Borealis, and light." the black haired girl said.

"Fascinating! I'm Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy, but you guys can just call me Tooth!" Tooth explained.

"I'm E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny. You can just call me Bunny."

"Nicholas St. North, I am Santa Claus, but you can call me North."

"And you guys already know Sandy." Jack explained.

"How could we forget Uncle Sandy?" Henry said.

"You are all welcome to come whenever you like." North said.

Everyone voiced a chorus of 'thank yous', and they all continued to get to know each other.

Jack looked around at both of his families, and wondered. Why hasn't he introduced them sooner?

**A/N: Weeee! First chapter is done! Thank you very much! So, this is just going to be a bunch of one shots about the Guardians and the Royal family of Arendelle, that have been turned to spirits. I'm not really sure if I'll have a storyline for this, but if you have any suggestions, please do not hesitate to tell me! This is in no way connected to my other stories, and if you have suggestions just for more one shots, I'd love to hear those too! 'Till next time!**


End file.
